A Perfect Duo
by BeniKaze
Summary: Angela had been given a contract to help better the hero's in South Korea. A fellow hero named Hana was her local escort and go to on whatever she needed in her stay. Her mission in Korea would keep her here for a while, plenty of time to get to know her neighbor in more ways than either one ever expected. All is fair in love and war, wait love? Who said anything about that?
1. Chapter 1

**Back for another new story, more for fun than anything. I wanted to work on building romance and since I've focused on the traditional love it's time I branched out. Who better to use than our lovely healer and favorite MEKA? Onward and I hope this aint too bad now.**

 _"She's everything, even when she's treated like nothing" R.H. Sin_

Chapter 1

Sunday, November, 27th 

Angela was more than just an member of Overwatch, she was a doctor as well and an extremely well known one at that. Her priority was her team, if they called she answered whenever and wherever it was needed. In between that she was called from bases around the world to help medical staff with either complex healing they couldn't do, extreme experimentation and labs no one except herself needed to preform. This mission was one of those labs, and one she had been paid a hefty sum to do. The MEKA headquarters in Busan, South Korea, called her over to help create an artificial adrenaline that would improve the pilots functions outside the mecha if they were to eject for whatever reason. She understood the importance, and monetary value involved, before letting her team know she'd be away for some time. This wasn't just to quell her insatiable need to experiment. It was to help a fellow association that looked to help those in need and fund their own to continue helping others.

"We'll be arriving at the base soon, Ms. Ziegler" said the flight attendant before returning to the cockpit. The blonde woman let out a sigh as she looked over the passing water as it suddenly shifted to land and shortly after the city skyline. The doctor turned her head and waited patiently as the ship began to slow and eventually stopped. The hero known as Mercy uncrossed her legs and stood, pulling her black suitcase off the top rack and rolling it behind her as she walked to the door. She waited patiently as the door in front of her opened and she walked out and down the movable staircase to the waiting party below.

"Hello and welcome Doctor Zeigler. My name is Suyin Hong and this is my assistant Yi-ling Hye" said the man, holding his hand out for her as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

Angela shook his hand briefly before speaking "It's a pleasure to meet the chairman of the MEKA unit. How are things going for you here?" Hong led them a ways from the plane to a waiting sedan, letting the doctor get in before going to the other side and taking up passenger as his assistant took the seat next to her in the back.

"Things are as well as they have been here, which isn't saying anything terrible. Our teams have been hard at work testing new gear, keeping our people safe while we work on improving what we can to make their work easier. This is why we called you in after all, to help us with our problem we've been facing. Our teams have mostly all come across one major issue, the lack of maneuverability outside of the suit. The wait time for a new one isn't always the snap of a finger so we needed something that would boost their bodies functions, if only for that short while they don't have access to a new suit. Nothing fancy, just the usual attributes given during an adrenaline rush without the….. glaring side effects or needs the body requires to access it."

"You need a larger dose to give the body that will give the same benefit but without the side effects a natural rush will give the body."

"Precisely."

"I can't say for sure at the moment what I could create, or what it would entail. I've been working on some theories but it's nothing concrete or solid as I haven't even started experimenting with the chemicals to make the serum. It would give the heightened senses and speed but to keep the side effects down we'd eliminate the strength and such which is was really takes a toll. I may even have to remove the speed aspect but with just the heightened senses alone you'd see a dramatic increase in combat, six sense, instinct, reaction time as so forth would keep them alive much longer with normal body functions. As I said, I'll have a more solid plan in a month or so, once I've got a better map drawn out of how things will connect and work together."

"That's all we ask of you and please take all the time you need. We have no issues with housing you and providing whatever you need to further your research. Your escort is waiting for you just outside the building, I have an urgent meeting to attend to regarding my own work. Feel free to contact me at any time through my cell if you require any immediate assistance. I will make sure to always respond if you ring. Be safe Doctor and I wish you the best."

"I wish the best to you as well, chairman" responded the blonde before stepping out. The driver had already placed her luggage on the curb before waiting for her to exit. Once she was out and on the curb he closed the door and tipped his hat then returned to the car. Angela looked to the massive skyscraper building then took a quick glance around. It was a very formal area, which was to be expect at the headquarters of South Korea's MEKA. Then she noticed someone waiting outside dressed in what looked like a skin tight, bright, multi colored suit of some kind. As she got closer to the door the younger woman turned to her and waved, a smile forming on her face. Mercy responded in kind, a polite smile and a small wave with her free hand. She felt slightly overdressed as the younger girl came up, since she was wearing a formal blouse, skirt, heels and her usual lab coat.

"Hiya, names Song Hana, or I guess you'd know me as !"

"Oh, yes ma'am. I've seen you quite a few times, you're the face of this unit after all" said Angela.

"Someone's gotta be and it's obviously me since I'm the best there is. Follow me, I'll take you to your room since it's getting kinda late. Tomorrow they want me to show you around, get a feel for everything and be your chaperone just for the day and let you explore. After that it's back to work for the both of us!" As she spoke Mercy found herself admiring the spirit in the brown haired girl, it wasn't often you saw someone go into war like she had and come out as cheery as ever. There was Tracer but she has a someone to go to every time she returns, someone to confide in, to feel for and a reason to keep her smile up no matter what. From what she read Hana here was just known to be cheerful, just an upbeat and competitive person throughout all her aspects of life. Funny, she was warned over her call with the assistant not to be intimidated by her happy-go-lucky attitude and to know she was a very capable pilot despite her age and personality.

"Still there, gorgeous?" asked the shorter girl, waving her hand near the doctors face.

Mercy shook her head a little "Sorry, just got a little lost in thought. What were you saying?"

"I said let's take the elevator up so follow me since you don't have any kind of communicator yet."

"Of course" responded Angela, following the shorter woman through the buildings main entrance and into an elevator. The pilot held her watch to the camera eye near the door before it shut and the number 3 appeared on the screen.

' _System access level 3 granted. Moving to housing floor.'_

As the elevator began it's ascent turned to her with a smile "Not as cool as your stuff at Overwatch but it's still pretty cool to me."

"I'm not one for the fancy computer tech so I'd say they both seem just fine to me" responded the taller woman with a smile. Hana blamed it on the perfectly timed light but she swore the woman in front of her radiated just pure beauty unlike anything she'd ever seen before. It was nearly too much for her before she turned her head to face the glass elevator showing the moving city slowly being encompassed by darkness once more. She didn't want someone she'd just met to see her blush like a little school child just by a small smile and a few nice words.

"So, what brings you to my neighborhood doctor?"

"A contract to help with some MEKA pilots as what they told me. I assume I'll get a better briefing sometime next week."

"You've got a meeting first thing in the morning at 10am. I'm supposed to take you there since they wanted me present for this one before we start our exploration of the area."

"Ah, well then I guess I'll have a better answer for you then."

The elevator slowed to a stop and the door opened "No worries, just tell me whatever you feel like I need to know. I'm no doctor, after all." Hana turned to her with a playful smile then laughed a bit and took a right and walked down the long hallway. Mercy stood for a moment, somewhat surprised at the look she got. She knew it wasn't a sensual look but just the confidence in that look she had when she turned around made her feel light headed and queasy.

' _What? Say that again in your head, Ziegler. Jeez, pull your head out of the clouds and get moving!'_ Mercy sucked in a breath before taking off after her escort. They kept silent for the short walk, Mercy's heals and 's shoes were the only noise on the marble floor before the younger one stopped and turned right.

"That's gonna be your room, got everything you'd need and then some" and she spun on her heel "That's my room. I'm usually here for sleeping and that's about it with my schedule recently. After we get you a communicator watch it'll be easier for you to call a service maid up for help. We've always got some for work guests but I have to go with you to get it for security reasons. The door's been opened but once you shut it no one from the outside can get it unless you let them in. So don't go running out in the middle of the night, you won't get back in till tomorrow. Did you need anything doctor or are you all set?"

"I'll be ok for the night, thank you for the help. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I'll be seeing you then!" said Hana, waving to her before walking in her own room. Angela opened her door, walked in and let it shut behind her, hearing the door lock itself as her escort had told her it would. The doctor was certainly impressed with the room, they didn't spare much expense with this one. Fully furnished, kitchen, dining room and a living room all meshed together in the first area. She walked to her right, through a short hall and into the bedroom. There lay a large king size bed, two knight stands, her own tv for the room and a large closet near the bed. She left her suitcase near the left side of the bed and began to strip. She placed her clothes on the chair near the bed before pulling out a clean pair and walking into the bathroom which was equally incredible. Two sinks, a lavish shower and a large oval bathtub.

"I'm defiantly taking a soak after that plane ride" said Mercy to no one but herself. She placed her clothes on the sink before running the water. Once it was at the temperature and fullness she got in, reclining fully into the tub and enjoying the heat it emitted.

' _Maybe this won't be so bad here, even though I'll be around for a good while. They've certainly got me a good room and my neighbor is certainly a fun one to be around. May as well make the most of it, I'm getting paid to be here after all.'_

 **Yep guys, I did it. I wrote two stories in a day and posted both of the pilot chapters. I recently read a story called Fly me to the moon Fill my heart with song by fultimeinternet. Absolutely beautiful work of art. I liked the way it felt so real and as I was watching a movie, not just reading a story. Such a professional and well written piece of work. I did have a similar idea but this pilot chapter here has been sitting for nearly four months with just a few pages written. After reading some more fanfiction I took this back up and kept with it. Past this similarity of creating serum you won't see anything else remotely the same. I felt the focus on outside movement would be what they'd want in real life, a mech driver with enhanced abilities outside the mech for a strong, rounded character. Who better to call than our favorite zombie raiser? I just hope no one throws a fit at me for having that similarity, cause I doubt even with that my stories gonna compare to that godly work either damn way. Thanks for the read and drop a review to tell me how it was. Take care everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Quick top AN, the quotes at the top of each of my stories usual gives a little hint to the theme or tone of the chapter in some way. Don't read to hard into it, just know sometimes whatever's at the top is there to help set the tone or theme.**

" _The most beautiful thing you can wear is confidence" ~Blake Lively_

Chapter 2

Angela patted herself down, brushing off extra particles on her uniform before looking at her reflection again in the large mirror. She kept her business uniform consistent for the meeting in today, a light blue button up blouse, black jacket, black skirt, thin stockings and black heels.

"Time to get a move on" said the doctor, moving to grab her wallet and deciding against it. _'I can come back for it.'_ With that quick thought she opened her door and let it shut, listening to the soft click before it donned on her that she had to wait for her escort and fellow hero. It was barely past 8 so there was little reason for the young hero to even be out with the meeting at 10 in the same building.

' _I shouldn't wander, if she expects me here and I'm gone when she does come out it wouldn't be good for a first day. I can't get back in so I guess I'll wait till-'_ her thoughts were cut short when the door across from her opened and out walked the one and only . Her attire was a stark change from the night before, replacing her MEKA plug suit for a much more professional attire. However, it was not the business attire the doctor wore. It was the formal military attire for South Korea, navy blue jacket with the usual badges, a white button up long sleeve, forest green tie, navy blue skirt, black heels and a black beret to top it off.

"Glad to see I didn't overdress for this one" joked the brown haired woman.

Mercy smirked "I feel a little underdressed here, I could go grab my own military gear. I'm positive I still fit in it after all these years."

Hana held her hands up and shook them a bit "That'll be ok, might even be odd if they saw you in that. It'd feel more of them in a military meeting and less of a doctor meeting."

"I assume it would be, but I am just a field medic with an honorary suit so I doubt I'd look as intimidating as you are." Hana blushed slightly at the compliment, not used to receiving much of a compliment she could take seriously. Her usual compliments came from fans that adored her image, not the person she was. True, this woman knew little of her, but being a fellow hero was a made it much more meaningful than just any normal fan.

"Thank you, I don't really have anyone that compliments me in my uniform" said Hana, fidgeting a little.

"Do the other pilots not compliment you? I thought you all were fairly close being in the same unit, and a fairly small group at that."

"No, not really" said the younger girl, not speaking much about it from there. Mercy could tell it wasn't a topic she was wanted to go further in and left it at that, leaving her up to the choice to speak about it at a later date.

"Wanna grab a bite while we're up so early? I was actually just about to see if you were up."

"That'd be fine, I normally have a meal in the morning so it'd be nice to get something before the meeting."

"Wonderful, we'll get your pass on the way there! Off to it then." Hana moved first, walking down the smooth marble and into an already open elevator, letting her fellow hero in before pressing the button for the bottom floor.

"The pass is gonna just a simple wrist band, nothing fancy or an actual watch, like they'd be that nice."

"Is that what you're given?"

"Yeah, it's put in my gloves which lets me access my MEKA and moves me around the military buildings. Yours will let you mainly use the elevator and open any secure area's for guests, like the lab and your room. No one besides really high up people can bypass the door to your room so don't worry about some random people going in whenever if they have high clearance like me. They've gotta be a lot higher to get in to personal rooms and even then that's monitored by our computers with a log machine that keeps track of who opens what and when. I'm just lucky enough to get a personalized one for every day use." Hana pulled up her left sleeve to show off a thin black band wrapped around her wrist with her signature bunny icon on the front.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cute is more like it" said Mercy with a smile.

Hana returned it in kind "Of course!" They shared a short laugh before the door opened and once more the pilot took the lead. Passing through a short maze of hallways before walking through an open door that led to a small room with an attendant sitting behind a window.

" _Ya!_ I came to get our Overwatch guest a wristband for her stay."

The woman in response just slid a band through the opening "Yi-ling already helped her create one before arriving. This has her presets, numbers connected to her phone once it's on and codes matched to wherever she needs access outside of normal guest areas."

Hana pouted a bit and took the band "Jeez, suck all the fun up." The woman on the other side made no motion to speak any more and continued with keeping her eye glued to the computer screen but Mercy kept her attention to detail higher than normal to focus on something specific, the reflection of the screen from the woman's glasses. She could see the obvious chat message board she'd seen Tracer use once or twice for fun.

' _How odd. Is she treated like this from everyone?'_ thought Angela before seeing Hana turn to face her and hand her the wrist band. It was simple, a white band with her own gold up arrow with wings on the front.

"Gone and took my idea. I see how it is missy" said the woman, walking out of the room and down the hall. The blonde woman slide the band over her wrist then returned her own comment as she followed close behind.

"I don't see how I could if I hadn't seen yours when I created my own."

"No no, you probably asked the assistant if I had some kind of cool band then imitated it so I'd lose it's coolness." Faster than she'd expected Hana spun on her heel and Angela stopped quickly, their faces just inches apart.

' _Wow, she's way cuter up close'_ thought Mercy for a split second before she quickly tossed the thought away.

"News flash, I'm super cooler and total had the idea first."

' _I could stare at those eyes all day long'_ thought Hana before she ignored what she assumed to be her hormones acting up.

"Super cooler isn't proper English."

"And that's why I'm the coolest."

"Didn't you just say cooler, not coolest."

"Same thing" said Hana spinning again and continuing her walk down the long, curved hallway.

"One is just for one focus and the other is for everyone. Not really the same thing" said Mercy, smiling a bit.

growled in frustration "I'm the super coolest! End of story!" Mercy remained quiet for the remainder of the short walk, not saying anything until they stopped at the front of the line at the food court.

"Just pick what you want and hold your band up, it'll charge it to your account and since you're a guest it'll be on us. Yes, we do watch how much you spend so you can't go eating eight meals a day. Believe me, I've tried." Angela nodded her head, watching Hana pick just a regular bowl of flavored noodles and a water before walking to a small, two person table near the edge of the food court. Once it was her turn she passed through the selection and opted for a simple plate with an egg, a small mound of rice, buttered toast and water. She swiped her band and waited a few moments before it was sent out of the machine on a tray, already prepared on a plate in perfect order. She grabbed her cup once it was full of water and moved to sit across from her escort.

Just before she ate the doctor spoke "The super coolest wouldn't yell it in frustration." Hana froze, not moving as the older woman started to eat her food. The blonde ignored the sudden stillness before Hana set her chopsticks down and looked her dead in the eye.

"May I help you?" asked Mercy.

"I'll start a food fight right now, I swear I'll do it." Mercy took it as a challenge and stopped moving, keeping solid contact and a stern glare. They stayed unmoving, keeping the heated glare locked as several seconds ticked by before Angela giggled a little.

"Alright alright, I take it back. You're the coolest."

Hana huffed and returned to eating with her companion "Damn right I am."

10:05

Hana kept comfortable in the large, chair, listening as the chairman, flanked by his assistant and a few higher ups, were speaking to Doctor Angela Ziegler.

"So tell us doctor, is there any set path you'd see yourself taking? I know it's a bit early to ask but we are wondering how you'd take things from the start" asked the chairman.

"I need to start with recordings of each pilots performance, see how they work and act outside. If all goes well, I can create a serum to inject just before they leave the MEKA, heightening a certain attribute so this way it isn't just one massive strain on the body. This would shorten the range for use of it, needing each pilot to have their own serum but it would benefit them in the long run by having a more balanced team instead of just all fast moving or strong members."

"You told me at first glance, you thought of just using a general serum to heighten their awareness, in theory to keep them alive long enough for a new unit to arrive. Why did you change that?"

"I realized that would just be forcing for a faster MEKA response drop, which could cause chaos on a battlefield. You want to have the assurance your members can preform well outside the unit, not just relying on danger senses to keep them alive. For instance, you know pilot 3 is slow, so you give them a serum which works to speed up their movement and reaction time for two minutes. Those two minutes you have a faster than normal human which can preform a task someone in a MEKA could not, like disarming something or moving through an opening they normally wouldn't fit through under heavy fire and possibly to move to a downed member to a safe area. The other method would be the original one, creating the serum to heighten senses, reaction time and speed only instead of a specialized serum which only heightens a specific set."

"In this specific set, would that give them above normal ablites or just level them to a normal level if it's under par."

"I would see what works best with each pilot and take their already key ability and heighten it to new levels or strengthen their weakest ability. I'd know which one to choose after seeing the footage, but it would bring it above normal level depending on how far down said trait was. If they had very slow speed, it would most likely bring them to average or just marginally above the average. If I take a slow mover who excels in the strength aspect and give them a strength boost, you'd have an exceptionally strong human moving outside a unit. As I said, it depends what route I'll take on the footage given. It doesn't have to be anything well cut or edited, just training footage in and outside the MEKA for each pilot will do. As much as you've got and I'll skim through it all for a few days and have a solid answer most likely Thursday."

"Wonderful, we'll schedule a meeting for the same time on Thursday. We'll have what you requested sent to your room shortly. Thank you once again and have a wonderful day enjoying all the city has to offer. Take care, doctor and take care Ms. Song." Angela bowed her head and Hana stood, saluting and giving a short bow before taking point to lead Angela out of the office and back into the elevator.

"Let's say we change up a bit and stroll around the town. It's going to take a while for them to get all that footage set up like they want and have it sent up so they won't have it done till around dinner" said Hana.

"That's fine, what did you think of what I said?"

Hana looked at her somewhat confused "Why ask me? I'm not really the specialist here."

"No, but you'll be using this stuff, won't you?"

smirked and pattered her forearm before smiling "No hacks required here, doc. I'm their best pilot for a reason. No one's even close to my skill, their worried about everyone else not making it outside the usual small battles we have here in South Korea. I've been sent around the world, no one else has that honor but this stuff may expand the others abilities and maybe we can help even more people!" Hana said it all with a smile but Angela saw it all too well, the pain in her smile, the way it didn't reach her eyes. Something about her teammates was really bothering the pilot and now Angela was somewhat determined to find out. This girl in front of her was, in all sense of professionalism, a beauty inside and out. There was something truly wrong here, and the doctor was going to do what she did best. Find out the what the issue was and patch it up, just like she always did.

Thirty minutes later

Hana chose to flaunt her wardrobe a little that day, putting on a form fitting royal purple sweater, fairly thick black pants and nice heeled boots. It wasn't anything over the top but it was nicer than she usual wore for well… a long time. These were nice clothes to her, special clothes she used when she went out on dates and she hadn't gone out for one since... _that day_. What she didn't expect was what her new friend wore walking out of her room. The doctor had on a long sleeved blue shirt with a light brown jacket over it, dark blue jeans and high top light brown leather boots. All in all, there was definitely a sexy appeal there to the MEKA pilot. One which was made mostly obvious when her face lit up like a Christmas tree in the hallway. coughed and waved her had in her face a little, trying to make an excuse for her face being so red.

"It's pretty warm in this hallway" said the MEKA pilot.

Mercy smiled "Sorry for keeping you waiting, I had a few touch ups to do regarding my notes and time got away from me. You look quite lovely in that outfit, Miss Song."

"Call me Hana, please haha! It'd be so weird if we just used last names since I'll be your go to pilot and chauffeur. You're looking nice as well, doctor" responded Hana as they made their way into the elevator and began their decent.

"Understandable, it would make things too formal if I'm staying for a while. Now my attire isn't anything special, just some old clothes I haven't worn in a while. I usual just wear the same uniform every day which works for most situations but I assumed something more casual would be nicer."

"Well, then I'll make sure you get to wear casual stuff more often when I can! First, were gonna head around the city for a little bit and get you comfortable with the area. I know you'll spend a lot of time just in the tower but I figured knowing the area would help in case you want to stretch your legs and your favorite pilot isn't around."

"Who said you were my favorite?"

"Oh, so the doctor got around to meeting some other pilots and getting cozy with them instead of the one who helped her when she first arrived?" I'm hurt" said Hana, holding her hands on her heart in mock hurt. Angela decided to play along and use a name she saw in her files of the pilots.

"I heard Jong Sang was a charmer" poked Angela but she regretted it instantly. The pain that flashed through her eyes made her heart drop and the small step she took back as the frown set in her face just made her feel even worse.

Angela smiled and quickly grabbed her hand in reassuring gesture "Kidding! You know you're my favorite here. No ones taken care of me better than you since I arrived." Hana quickly changed attitude, smiling so much her eyes clothes and she tilted her head a bit, leaning a bit on her toes. She seemed much happier but Angela could see the small well of tears on the side of her eyes. The doctor wanted to pry, to know what made her hurt so bad at the mention of a name but dropped it and let go of her hand. There was no need to now, or at least not yet. It would do no good. Hana looked down quickly, missing the warmth of the older woman's hand just before the door opened and she went back into her usual happy mood.

"Any specific place in mind you wanna go to first?"

"Hmm, I guess a library would be nice. I need to get a few books to help with some things for the project."

"Well, we actually have a government library just a block from here. It's pretty big so they decided to keep it separate and leave it open to the public since it does have such a large selection. Let's get going!" Hana smiled and took point, walking through the busy streets, taking a straight path down the sidewalk for a few minutes before turning in a large, rectangular building.

"Whatcha looking for doc?"

"A few books on the human gene, some anatomy books and a few others. I know I can access them online but I much prefer the books themselves since I like to have them all out for my work."

"Science wings just on the other side and once you get them just leave them over here in a bin then scan your band. They'll have it sent to you before they close so it'll be in your room or the lab, whichever you chose to list at the destination."

"That's quite handy to have" said the blonde, skimming through the books she needed. She'd open one and scan it before moving to the next on her list. Hana kept quiet and followed closely behind, reading over her shoulder as she looked for what she needed. It took longer than expected but an hour later Angela had what she needed, nearly two dozen books. She dropped them in two bins, tagged them and had them set to send to her lab.

"First thing tomorrow is getting to work on those books and getting some fresh information. I've read most of them before but it's good when doing research to double and triple check your background knowledge to help prevent mistakes or overlapping errors. I could possibly be working with each individuals blood and genes so I need every bit of info I can get to help out. So, where did you wanna go now?"

"A personal favorite, the arcade! They made one here since they like to release games and have me appear for releases sometimes and being this close means they can get me in more often to make more money. That and I get to play any games for free and bring a guests anytime I want!"

"My, how nice of them. I didn't think they'd let anyone play for free at a place like that, even a MEKA pilot."

"I'm the only one! Since I'm the face of this division they want me more than most, and my standings in most games give me perks too. Being the best means I get more than shiny medals here and there!" said Hana with a smile which Zeigler returned.

"Certainly, but how do you play for free? Doesn't is use coins?"

Hana giggled a little before responding "They stopped that in any high tech area a while ago. Now it's just game cards, which they gave me two with unrestricted play time, anytime."

"Oh my, that's quite the reward. How often do you make it down here?" There it was again, for just a split second that look of pain flashed in her face. It wasn't a physical tick, but it was as if she had a reoccurring mad memory flash through her head. It had been happening so much recently she picked up on it more now and the more she did the more Angela worried for the young girl. She wanted her to be happy, smile as she always had since she arrived and _smile more around her, just for her._

' _Mein gott, she's half your age. Keep your head straight….ahead at her wonderful eyes and her- no! Bad!'_

"It's been a while, I don't really come here anymore unless they have an event I'm invited too. I have all the games I want to play in my own personal game room at the HQ."

"That makes sense, no need to leave when you got what you already want" said Angela.

"Yeah, I sure did." As soon as she spoke Hana knew she said something too revealing, it was past tense, and the doctor was very verbose woman. She would spot it in a second, or hopefully she's just think it was a slip up. Hopefully.

"I'll totally come down here more though, if I have the world renowned Doctor Ziegler with me" said Hana with a playful smile, reverting back to her normal attitude again.

' _Chojeom! You've slipped up twice, pull yourself together. You've got half the day and you have to focus, no more slip ups. She doesn't need to worry about your past, what happened is over and I gotta keep myself in the present!'_

"Flattery won't get you far" said the blonde with a faint smirk.

"It's gotten me this far so I can't complain too much" shot back Hana with her own smirk before she took hold of the doctor's hand.

"Let's get to gaming!" she said before pulling Angela into the arcade.

Sometime later

"It's completely dark out. We better head back" said Angela as they roamed the city streets. They hadn't gone far from the main building but they did see quite a bit in the area. Hana had taken her from the arcade to a near full circle back towards the main building. She said this was the most common route in the area and if she ever got lost to just travel this same road all the way back around. It wasn't a neat circle but it was as close as you could get by pure coincidence. As they were just about to exit the shopping area and move onto the property of HQ Hana stopped Angela.

"How's some dinner sound? It's nearly nine so I think some kind of food break is in order. That strip of fried octopus half an hour doesn't count as a dinner since you were about to bring that back up."

Angela huffed, a little insulted "I was not." She most certainly was going to and she herself knew it.

"Yeah yeah, let's get a bite here! It's a nice restaurant and it's usually not busy this time of night." Angela just decided to let her lead, taking her word for it and following her into the restaurant and to the booth they were seated at.

"What would you like to drink ma'am?" asked the female waiter.

"Just some sweet tea please, I don't need anything fancy right now."

"Water's good, been walking all day" said Hana. The waiter nodded and walked away, leaving the two alone with their menu.

"So, I didn't know so many people around here spoke English.

"A lot do, it's a popular spot for visitors and many come in because of HQ so it's just been catching on rather fast around this area. Go just a few miles out and you won't find much English spoken there. Now, whatcha want to eat? This place is known for it's American and Korean food so it's got a good mix of both."

Angela skimmed through the menu before finding something she had been wanting to try "Dak Galbi sounds nice."

"Some spicy chicken stir fry, that does sounds really good after that octopus. I think I'll second you on that, so two. I'll order it real fast." Hana pulled up the tablet left on the table by the waiter before she left. She opened the menu on there and selected the dish and marked it twice before sending it off to the chefs.

"It shouldn't be long now, they make it a lot so it's most likely going to be out pretty quick. Now, tell me doctor. How is Overwatch? Be really honest here, I've heard all sides but I wanted to hear from you, a real member and a veteran to the cause." Angela took a thoughtful pose for some time, going through her memories before she spoke.

"It was something to behold before we disbanded, a force no one tested for long. We had plenty of men, funds and means to help others as much as we could but things obviously didn't work out. With us working as our own unit mostly they made that law which made it illegal for us to come back again. Now we work as an 'illegal' agency. Most know of our existence but everyone knows our work is helping people greatly right now. With that said, our funding is limited severely which means any job we get we put Overwatch on hold to get funds. This is giving us a lot of funds, funds we need to keep things running and keep our operations in working order. We're limited with hero's as well, there's a lot less people willing to help us out with extra man power. Times are tough but we'll make it through eventually" said Angela, ending with a smile. It wasn't just her normal smile, it was full of hope and made her seem like she just radiated sunshine. It made Hana feel like she could do anything, she could take on the world for her-with her. Before could respond someone stopped in front of their table.

"U-um….could I have your autograph if it isn't too much trouble" said a young adult looking man, with what looked like his two siblings just into their teens next to him.

Hana smiled "Of course!" She sighed their papers and at some point a few others began to come by, almost in a line of sorts. It had nearly turned into a signing event before the waiter brought the food and drinks out, dispersing the crowd to allow their hero to eat.

"I'm surprised they left to let you eat. When Overwatch was big we had to just take the food to go, they wouldn't stop" said the doctor as they ate.

"They see me as a hero and almost as if I'm an honor to the country. They respect me a lot so when it's time for me to leave an event, or even eat when food arrives, they stop and let me be with whoever I'm with. They're just wanted signatures to the person they look up to, the one that gives them hope and shows them who's got the protection detail down." Angela listened to her speak and saw the sparkle in her eyes, the smile she made when she spoke about how her people admired her. She was a nation hero and defender of her city. They stayed quite for the rest of the meal, enjoying the food and heading back towards the base, to go drinks and a few more auto graphs signed for the waiters.

"That was very nice, thank you for taking me and paying since I decided I didn't need my wallet" said Doctor Zeigler, a little ashamed she left it.

"No worries, I planned to pay for the first meal anyway since you're the guest here. I hope you had fun today, even though I did make you watch me play games for a few hours" said Hana sheepishly at the end.

Angela laughed a little and waved her off "I enjoyed it, you really are amazing at all those games so I can see why you hold most of the high scores."

"What can I say? I'm just naturally the best around" bragged the shorter woman as they stepped inside the elevator and let it ascend.

Hana smiled and looked to Angela as the city stretched away from them while they ascended in the glass elevator "I had a lot of fun today, Doctor. Thanks for tagging along."

The blonde returned the smile "I enjoyed being with you today, it was the most fun I've had in…..in a long time. I've been so busy with work I just haven't had the time or the drive to get there. I'm sure we'll go again whenever we've both got some free time."

"Of course!" The elevator doors opened and the two walked to their respective rooms but before Angela could close her door she heard Hana speak.

"If you ever need anything, just give me a ring through the watch and I'll come running, kay?"

Angela smiled and nodded her head "Of course, the same goes for you. Take care."

"Be safe, see ya!" and with that the MEKA pilot closed her door and Angela closed hers before letting out a sigh and leaning on the door.

"That…was amazing! She's so cute and funny and…..really young Angela. You need to keep that in mind, she's young, innocent and doesn't need an old woman for a partner. She needs someone her age, who can do all that stuff with her…..but I…..no, I need to stay firm. I've got work to do and I need to keep my mind set. No time to play around, you've got to keep work on your mind. Focus, let's look at those notes before I go to bed" said Angela to herself before walking to her bed room where her notes where. As much as she wanted to focus on her notes that night her new friend was all in her head, like she never left in the first place.

With 

Hana shut her door and let out a small breath "What a day Hana, what a day." She stripped her shoes and took off her clothes to change into a casual pair of sweat pants and a large t-shirt. She laid down on her bed and just stared at the ceiling.

' _I really wonder what she things of me, truly thinks of me. Like, am I too hyper or happy? Was I annoying today and she's just to nice to say it? I…..ugh….I really like her….she's super hot, and down to earth and just a dedicated woman. She probably thinks I'm too young though, too immature but I'll show her. Yeah, that's what I'll do! I'll prove to her I'm just as mature and grown up as she is. Next time I'll flirt a little more though, see if she even responds back before I try to hard. Hopefully she will, I don't want to have another….incident….'_ With that thought in mind the young woman fell asleep in her bed, a smile on her face and a plan ready for her newest friend, possibly her hopeful girlfriend.

 **New chapter done and out. Hope it was good, got a lot more into this one so I hope it didn't seem to crazy or drag on too much. Let me know how it was in a review guys! Take care everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Been a while guys, sorry about that. I have a large AN at the bottom the explains it all but here's a key thing I need to get across. This is, nor was it ever intended to be, a large story. I have maybe 2-3 chapter left before it's done. The chapters will be between 5,000-15,000 words for each one which will decide the number. I'll put an AN on the second to last one so you guys aren't blindsided by it. Again, more explained at the bottom but feel free to leave a review and I'll get back at you with PM.**

' _One new perception, one fresh thought, one act of surrender, one change of heart, one leap of faith, can change your life forever' ~ Robert Holden_

Chapter 3

Dr. Zeigler was not having it today. Not. At. All. And it was certainly obvious to everyone that passed by the lab and certainly her staff that was helping with any task she gave them. The only issue was, no one could say anything since it was technically part of her job but here she was, listening to a Korean pilot she knew nothing about flirt with her at every turn. A simple question on an old mission statement he had or body injury when he was young was answered swiftly, uncaringly and diverted to either a compliment about himself or one he said about her. She wasn't necessarily against the compliments on herself, she enjoyed the affection at times but this was not the 'affection' she was seeking at the moment. At least not with the 22 year old male hot shot MEKA pilot, Tao Hyung.

"Do you feel that taking something which could heighten your five senses, increase your speed, strength and reaction time would help you in a combat scenario?"

"Yeah, for sure. I mean, I'm already really good so there isn't much to get better at, haha!"

Everyone's though inside the room was unanimous _'Hana has you beat at every turn besides strength.'_ It was at that moment, right as Tao was speaking, Hana burst through the door and stormed up to Angela. Usually, seeing the top MEKA pilot got attention but it was much more grabbing when she more or less kicked the door open and stormed up to the guest scientist and medic before slamming her hands on the desk.

"You cheated me."

"I'm sorry?" asked the doctor, thoroughly confused as to what was happening. The normally loud and bragging Tao was just sitting in shocked silence, watching as the assistants were.

"Yesterday, you called me the coolest when I threatened a food fight. You cheated me on your admittance and I'm back for the rest of it. Pay up, Miss Zeigler." Now the MEKA pilot was much closer to the combat medic, their faces now level as she leaned down a little to match the blonde sitting in the chair. Hana never dropped eye contact as she watched the woman contemplate everything that day, seeing where she slipped up and she was about to give another clue when the woman's eyes lit up.

"You're….the….super coolest…" said the doctor, almost in a question instead of a statement. That got a reaction out of the brunette, her face turned from dead serious to a goofy grin as she stood back to full height and let out a laugh.

"Hahaha! You're damn right, doctor! I am the super coolest of them all!" she proclaimed loudly, leaving everyone in the room confused and slightly worried for her mental well-being as she flexed a little.

"Is that all you needed, Miss Song?" asked Angela, trying to keep a formal tone in the workplace. She was ok with speaking to her in a normal sense in almost any other setting but in a lab, with another pilot around, was not the place for informal names.

"Until I get back, then I promised you could run that questionnaire thingy on me. I did come to get Tao here, hope he didn't bother you too much."

"I did nothing the doctor had spoken out against" said Tao smugly, as if his coming on to her was like a gift from him he graciously gave.

' _I will wring your neck, boy'_ said Mercy with a much darker thought before quickly pushing that aside. That was a little voice in her head she usually tried to keep toned down, a darker side she had but almost never brought out. Hana noticed Angela's eyes shift a little down when she nodded, her smile seemed more forced than it did when she spoke with her or others normally.

"Let's go Tao, I've gotta be back here and get this stuff moving too since I'm last to go." Tao just waved her off and left, close behind but Angela didn't miss the subtle look from her that said _'We'll speak more about this later.'_ Once the door shut the assistants move right back to work and Angela tried to do the same but there was something in the back of her head that itched all day long.

' _Be safe, Hana.'_

Cafeteria- 8:45 pm **(I wanted to use international standard time((military time)) but I decided against it since I realized not a lot of people get that time relay to a 12 hour period.)**

The famous doctor sat alone at a table, enjoying a rather large meal as she skimmed through a video file on the tablet she carried with her. It was something Winston created just for her since she traveled so much. It had two white handles on either side, each around the size of a pen but it had no backing. The two handles projected the image as any tablet would through pixels on either side. It was kept solid with two pieces of thin, bendable metal that could retract and extent out of each handle which made it much easier to bring around with her.

"Looking at some pretty recent test footage there, doc" said a voice, causing her to jump a little and spin around to face her favorite MEKA pilot with her hands in the air.

"Sorry sorry, didn't mean to make you jumpy! I just got back and I was told by one of your assistance that you'd be here."

Angela shook her head and smiled a little "It's fine, I just really focused on the footage I wasn't paying attention to much else. Let me finish up then we can go somewhere and start the questions."

"Alrighty, sounds good" said Hana, sitting down and eating an apple she assumed she'd taken from the lunch table. The blonde woman skimmed through the footage and quickly finished her meal before reconnecting the two handles to her tablet and pocketing it. Hana helped her take her food to the trash bin and followed behind her into the elevator.

"Let's go to my place. I didn't get to show you yet." Angela was going to say something but she already pushed a floor just a few above their room floor. She sighed and kept it too herself, there was no harm in it. She made up her mind so no harm would fall her if she decided to at least agree to go somewhere her patient would be more comfortable. Or so she thought until she arrived at the large room. As soon as the door shut and the lights flickered on she noticed this wasn't just some game room, this was specifically her room. The walls were painted bright pink, just like her MEKA, with or Hana Song here and there. There was a large tv against the right wall, a top of the line computer in front of her, a wall of games on the left wall and an assortment of amenities against the wall where the door was.

"Want anything to drink, doc?"

"Water would be great" responded Angela, sitting down on the L shaped couch in front of the tv. She turned to see Hana grabbing three bottles of water from the fridge and a bag of chips before jumping onto the couch. She handed the older woman a water and set everything else down on the glass coffee table.

"So, whatcha wanna talk about?" asked Hana, opening a bottle of water and downing the first one rather quickly.

"Just some basic questions for you. It's partially a mental examination and others are for different things I'm looking for in the patient."

"Ooooohhh, sounds fun! Let's trade questions then….If…..that's ok…" Doctor Zeigler was certainly surprised, rarely anyone asked that and with her mental preparedness she wasn't expected to have a back and forth one going.

' _Calm yourself, she's just wanting to make things fair on her and possibly relax her own nerves. Go with it.'_

Angela nodded her head and pulled out her clipboard "That's fine, I'll go first. How did your transition from pro gaming to a MEKA pilot?"

Hana shrugged "It wasn't too hard, really. The unit works really similar to how my flight console back in the day did. The worst part I guess was just the conditioning. Everyone selected was somewhat fit, only a handful were overweight by a few pounds, but it was rough. They wanted us where we are now in a much shorter timeframe than most military worked with so they pushed us really hard.

A few dropped out and got cut but the majority of us made it without much trouble. The team we have now dreamed of something like this, fighting against an enemy that destroyed our home in a real life game. We even get to stream some missions and regular games to make side money that's not given by the pensions. Overall, it wasn't bad but the body conditioning was the worst!"

Angela wrote some notes down on the paper and before she spoke Hana butted in "My turn! How's life as a field doctor? I've never met someone like you, an established doctor and a field medic. A lot of times it's one or the other."

"I understand, I've been asked that question many times. For me, it's just another workplace. Since I change battlefields so quickly at times this is just a new one, with a new enemy. Granted, here is much calmer than a war zone, sometimes they feel about the same when you're really in the heat of things. Now, for the next question." For the next two hours the duo traded questions, sharing some laughs as other questions called for backstory and other times it got quiet. As it became apparent it was getting very late Angela finished up the final question.

"Do you feel that taking something which could heighten your five senses, increase your speed, strength and reaction time would help you in a combat scenario?"

"In all honesty, I don't know. I've never been one to use that kind of stuff. You know, anything that helps you preform above your standard abilities. My saying goes, no hacks required!...ugh….I…..I know for the team it's best to have something so handy at hand but it's just something I'm not a fan of. For all I know, my mind might psyche me out every time and make it cause some unintended side effects cause of it. If I can get past my own issues, definitely. If not, I really don't know. Is that an ok answer?"

"It's a response which is all I needed. Now, don't worry about being forced to take anything Hana. I already spoke with Suyin about you. We've agreed to create a base serum that would only heighten your senses but this is more set to be used at your digression and not just as soon as you eject from the MEKA. You're skills are highly respected and with the rate you have they saw no reason to force that on you with your performance outside the unit. The base is mandatory though, in case your ever in danger it could save your life or your teammates."

Hana took a long sigh and leaned back to face the ceiling "Ugh, fiiinneee. I guess it's ok if it's not whatever everyone else is taking. I don't need that stuff and I'm sure you knew since you saw the footage they gave you. No one's close to my combat skills, partly because I started training before these guys did. I was the guinea pig before they joined a few months later. Hey….Angela, can I ask you a question?" The doctor perked up a little bit, knowing when Hana used her name then normally it was a serious question.

"Of course." The pilot sat up on her feet and turned to her with a look that nearly broke the doctor's heart. It was a painful look, one someone like her shouldn't have.

"I'm not a…..a…do I seem like I show off in those videos?"

Angela blinked in surprised then seemed to collect her thoughts "Not that I can tell, you've got a mouth but that's more of a normal quirk in that kind of environment. Passed that, nothing but team work and leadership is what I've seen, in or out of the unit. Why?"

"To simplify it for you, that's why I'm so alone in the team. After what they said one day I just decided it was better we stayed a team on the field and not off. We're all gamers, we can operate like that just fine and when your country is looking to you while your life is on line the you tend to push personal business aside. I'm the leader and the outcast, no one wants to…..to speak to me, or hang out with me….or stream…anything. I'm just a good pilot to them."

By now Angela had seen her happy shell break and the real weight of her job showed. Her body slumped tiredly, eyes unfocused ahead as tears threated to spill out. It seems there was much more Angela didn't know and when she saw the girl in front of her it became glaringly obvious. It was something the doctor had been suspicious of but never though to deeply for the fear she'd grown more attached to the brown haired girl.

She wasn't any different than herself in many ways, being the team medic was her one duty and past that she was isolated mostly. Only a select few even attempted a full conversation outside of work with her. Right in that exact moment, the great Doctor Angela Zeigler, realized Hana Song wasn't some child on the battlefield. She was just like any other soldier but she was one who saw the job in a way Angela had, and still did.

Not making a sound the doctor scooted closer, bringing the smaller girl into an embrace on the couch. She said nothing as Hana turned to hug her back, silently letting tears fall as she cried for the first time about the issue. There wasn't anyone to turn to here besides a small handful of people and she constantly lived with the people she was never going to be friends with, for more than one reason. She worked with them, assisting them and making sure everything went smoothly, damned to her mental and physical well-being. Just as Angela did, as Mercy always had done since joining Overwatch.

"You know, when I was in Overwatch, even now, I experience the same thing. As the medic, most see me only as such, a healer and a doctor, nothing more." _'You told yourself you'd shut it off, keep your distance but….but she's more like you than you thought before Angela. Damned the age, damned the consequences, you haven't had a chance like this in….ever. Don't let it slip just because you think she won't return the same feelings, because you won't admit you're scared. Let what happens, happen. Enjoy the moment, and hope for a better future without the regret of a What If. God, I sound like Ana giving advice…..'_

Hana sniffled and spoke "R-really?"

"Of course, it's not common for regular medics but someone like myself it's an everyday occurrence. I'm a pretty face with a healing hand and my words carry little weight to those that only see me as such. You chairman is no different, respecting my time in the military but seeing me only as a doctor and a healer. Mind them, I am a woman with her own feelings and damn good at combat with a pistol. I haven't lived through the worst war we've seen just because I can heal others. You aren't alone Hana, I'm here for you when you need me. Promise."

Hana pulled back, rubbing her eyes with her thumb before sniffling as she faced the doctor. Now they were in close proximity and neither would admit it then but they could feel their hearts beat faster. Hana wouldn't say it just yet either but she could hear the pain in the blonde woman's voice crystal clear, it was one that said they truly did share the same pain.

"Thanks Angela, for being here and listening to me. It means a lot, probably something you'd know from what you just told me, but nonetheless I'm glad to share this with someone."

Mercy smiled "You're welcome, it's in my nature to help others and you certainly are a special case. Now, you're a very beautiful woman so straighten up and smile some more for me." Not paying heed to her own body she brushed Hana's hair behind her left ear and wiped away some tears from her cheeks. Neither spoke of the pink dust that danced onto Hana's cheeks nor Mercy's after the girl spoke with a shy smile.

"OK, just for you though." Silenced filled the room, neither spoke after it due to embarrassment and the end of the conversation. Neither spoke but seemed to move a little closer as seconds ticked away. Their heads leaned in, closing in towards one another as eyes closed. Closer…..closer…..almost…RIIINNNGGGGG

Hana jumped and nearly grabbed the gun she carried with her at all times before realized it was her watch going off. She flicked it and an emergency light came up with her team's callout badge shown brightly in red before the assistant to the Chairman appeared from the hologram.

"Attention all MEKA unit alpha members, code red has been activated. A terrorist attack downtown has just caused massive damage. We need immediate assistance for firepower and civilian evacuation. Units are being prepped currently, move to position 46-B effective immediately. All units respond." The code died off but her watch continued to flash. Hana turned to Angela with an apologetic smile, and an obvious blush from what was about to happen.

"Gotta go doc, duty calls after all. Let's talk more later, kay?" As Hana stood Mercy did too, holding the soldier's wrist.

"I want to hear more about _'that day'_ you keep referring too. So come back and meet me in the lab when you have the time. The other assistance are off on other projects tomorrow if you want to stop by."

Hana seemed hesitant but shook off her worry quickly "Alright, deal. I guess I have to do whatever you ask anyway since you sat through my little breakdown. I'll try to see you tomorrow around lunch."

"Good, and Hana, please be safe." The pilots smile returned once again but this time Mercy could see it had reached her eyes. What she didn't expect was for the girl to lean over and kiss her cheek before rushing to the door.

"I'm always safe, cause I'm the best there is! Feel free to stay around and play some games if you want. Once you leave the place will lock itself up and shut down. See ya!" Hana left, shutting the door behind her and rushing towards the elevator. No one was around to see once the doors closed to the elevator but she jumped up high, throwing her fists in the air in excitement.

"Yes! I did it! She…she looked like she liked it too! I can't wait for tomorrow! Ahhhh!" Hana rarely showed her more feminine side, keeping a more tough appearance compared to other girls was key in the military but she couldn't help but scream in happiness. Everything was going so right for her she only hoped it got better from there.

Three days later

Angela regretted many, many things in her life in Overwatch. A major one being the missed opportunity to save it from itself, prevent the collapse but it was in the distant past. The wound she bore now was recent, and it stung. She wished she'd said more to the pilot before she left, she wished she'd opted to go and assist. Her presence alone would have turned the tide with a healer behind them but it wasn't so. Now she was standing beside a hospital bed as Hana Song, her tag being more know, lay hooked up to all kinds of monitors she knew too well.

Her heart hurt, she wanted to see her smile again and listen to what she promised she'd speak about to her. Now, she was still in the bed as an oxygen mask was strapped to her. She was in good enough condition a tube wasn't needed but her body wasn't anywhere near top shape. Even after the famous medic had stepped in, things could only be fixed to a certain extent. All wounds were healed, a broken arm, fractured foot, severe internal damage and a multitude of smaller issues were almost none existent thanks to her swift arrival at the hospital upon request. Quietly the Suyin and Yi-ling approached her from the right and stood near the bed.

"After a final report and a small meeting we've agreed to discuss what happened to you as an Overwatch member. Our agencies deserve to share information on such events freely to assure things like this don't happen again. What we know right now is the attack wasn't a terroristic one. It was bait, to bring out the MEKA units for a trap waiting. They were ambushed by a multitude of hidden omnics nearby as well as two highly skilled agents of Talon. Reaper and Widowmaker are the code names we've obtained after speaking with your representative, Winston.

The moment it went south everyone panicked, none of the team had experienced an ambush like that, no one but her. She controlled the unit and got everything mostly under control but the entity know as Reaper was causing problems for a newer pilot as they began to retreat and regroup. Hana rushed in and told the pilot to push back, taking the civilian evacuees to safety with the team for support against Widowmaker. Not much is know about what happened then but when the unit returned a few minutes later her MEKA was destroyed and the Talon agents seemed to be recalled, leaving the pilot clinging to life nearby in a hiding spot she had found under some rubble.

Thankfully, with your help the doctors said she should be awake before tomorrow and once she's awake she can return to the base. All operations will be ceased for her until she's been cleared for light duty roughly in two weeks. Thank you for your assistance in healing her, Doctor. We may have seen permanent damage done if you weren't around."

"I was just doing the very thing I swore an oath to. Were any other pilots injured? I only treated Hana and some civilians in the hospital."

"No, everyone is fairly unharmed" said Yi-ling.

"You're welcome to stay the night and make sure everything is ok when she comes around tomorrow. I'll stop by in a few minutes to check up on her once again before leaving. I need to asses some damages from the civilian side. Excuse us, Doctor." The man and his assistant left silently, leaving the two alone once again. As the door shut Angela sighed in relief. She was happy that no one else was seriously injured in the attack, it was a miracle no one died but the quick response was the cause of that. If only Hana hadn't gotten so hurt.

Years of being in war zones kicked in her instincts and the doctor ducked, spun left and swung a fist right into the hard mask of the man known as Reaper. He showed barely any sign of damage, only a slight shift backwards before another fist came right for Mercy's face. It hit air once more as she slid left to avoid and brought a heel down intent to shatter the kneecap with a pointed end but only hit nothing as he became an intangible mass of smoke. This time, she couldn't follow the sudden reappearance of a fist that slammed into her gut. The doctor stumbled backwards, grabbing whatever was next to her and tossing it in front. The medical tray was thrown against the wall carelessly as the black cloaked specter's boots thumped forward. She made it almost across the room when she stumbled and fell on a loose cord from one of the machines hooked up to Hana. A moment later the barrel of a shotgun faced her but Reaper narrowed his eye's behind his mask. The gold and white gun he'd known so well now aimed towards him, ready to fire.

She smirked "What? Think I'd just beg for mercy?" The man formerly known as Gabe resist the urge to chuckle, he'd heard the line before, it was still funny now. He's forgotten how sharp the Doctor was, even without her suit and staff she knew how to handle a gun and fist fight just fine. All those lessons with Genji taught her what she needed to know to survive.

"You're at a disadvantage here, Reaper. I've got a clean shot on your head but your shotgun is going to hit my shoulder and back. I'll heal, I always heal. You won't get the chance to even shift before you drop dead."

" **You're far from a helpless Doctor, Mercy. As expected of a field medic but are you really willing to test that theory?"** asked the man in a gruff voice. She never had the chance to respond, or even think about one before he dropped to the ground, knocked out before he even hit it. Mercy looked to the unconscious man before her head turned to see Hana, up and moving. The cords still connected to her but her mask was long gone. She huffed, dropping the empty oxygen tank that was left nearby before he knee's shook.

"Nice to see you again, Angela." Without another word she fell but never hit the floor, Angela already rushing forward to catch her. The older woman hugged the pilot, feeling the weak hug back before leaning backwards to face each other.

"Hana! You're awake! When did you get up!? Are you ok?!" The woman seemed to glance all over her body, looking for any signs of bleeding and such but a pat on her arm told her she was good.

"Nothing I can't handle, Doctor. I just woke up when I heard you gasp and fall. I turned to see that guy and just found whatever was closest before hitting him as hard as I could. How about you, huh? How's your day been?" Angela could only stifle back tears, listening to the woman talk and see her weak smile once again take over her features.

"I missed you, you know? I was really worried. You scared me when I saw you a day ago" said Mercy, her tears starting to fall. Hana's smile only brightened and she used her free hand to wipe the tears off Mercy's face, just as she had a few days ago.

"I know, sorry 'bout that Doc. I just wanted to make sure everyone got out safely. They did, didn't they?"

She nodded her head "Yeah, no deaths and I made sure everyone injured is stable, including you."

"No wonder I feel so refreshed" said Hana weakly, flexing her free arm, what little muscle she had there, making the two laugh. Just as they stopped the door burst open, a female MEKA pilot Angela knew as Lin Yang and the Chairman, rushed in. As they did, the figure had knocked out faded into smoke, crawling through the vent and out of the room.

"Seal off the building and search every room! Lin, help me get Hana back on the bed!"  
The man took charge quickly and with the help of the two woman Hana was walked back and helped back on the bed.

"I didn't think he'd get into here so easily. I'm sorry for what happened once again. Doctor. It's our job to keep you safe as long as you here." Mercy waved him off, she understood the situation was difficult and he nodded his head as thanks.

"Are you feeling ok?" asked Lin. This was possibly the only pilot, male or female, that held nothing against personally. She saw her as a great leader and an energetic girl but just joining the force a few months prior there was little time to socialize with the busy pilot leader.

"I'm fine, just sore and feeling a little weak. My foot tingles and my arm is kinda sore. Better than broken like before though, huh?"

"Much better looking too. It was nasty when we found you" responded Lin and Hana laughed a little then turned to Suyin.

"So, when can I go home? I hate hospitals and you know that."

"I'll have you signed out once I leave but we need to find someone to care for you. You can't do actual work for a while and like that you'll be limited with your movement."

"I could use an assistant to keep track of information in the stage I'm at. Without the need to write notes I can vocally say it and keep moving with the testing. It should cut my time down significantly." Neither medic, nor pilot, missed the knowing look in his eye or the small smirk before he turned heel and began to leave with Lin on his tail.

"Very well, I'll trust my star pilot to the world's best medic until you've cleared her for duty again. I only hope it's not _too_ long of a time before she clears you. I'll see you for briefing in a few days Doctor Zeigler." With his final words he left and Hana chuckled at Mercy's shocked, beet red face.

"H-he knows? How could he know anything about it?"

"He's good like that, just get used to it. I don't even try to lie to him anymore. He's got his own superpower like the rest of us. Now help me get dressed, I want to get some food in my stomach. I'm starving!" And so began the process of helping her friend up and trying to dress her with her eyes closed. Mercy wouldn't peak at the girl, no matter it was her newfound crush, when she was so vulnerable. It was wrong. But, a little peak as she slipped the shirt on didn't hurt anyone but 's snort when Mercy's face turned redder than a tomato only meant she was caught.

"Alright, peeping tom. Let's head to a ramen shop just across the way from HQ. I want three big bowls for celebration!"

"That's a little too much, you just recovered and your body may not agree to the massive intake so suddenly" said Mercy as they walked out. Hana was ridden with a walking cane to help her ankle and bandages around a good portion of her arm, both legs and chest. However, Mercy didn't expect the cane to be a bar, making her stop just as Hana turned to meet her gaze, inches apart now.

"I don't think I'd be telling me what to do if I were you, dear Doctor. I'm not the one who snuck a peak on an innocent patient." Her surprise and dust of pink on her cheeks was all needed before a smile spread.

"Not that I minded, all you had to do was ask" then she turned and shouted forward "To the ramen shop!" Angela moved to stand nearby, her embarrassed face at the shameless flirting in brought daylight only made the pilot laugh harder as they made their way up the street. Neither would admit then but despite the near-death experience for both woman, they'd grown closer because of it. After all, longing made the heart go fonder.

 **Boom, new chapter in a much-needed update. I got pretty angry at the broken comp system of Overwatch after posting and it killed my drive to write. I mean, nearly half, to more of my matches, was either terribly one sided by rank or the fact someone left early in the game. Never failed, and no one can join to replace them! So I was fucked over day in and out with no way to climb!**

 **After playing a little again and seeing my friend play, I took a gander at reading through this story and got my gears turning. There's still a few chapters left to call it done. Yes, like 2-3 max. before I call it complete. I never intended for this to be a huge story by any means, more of a backstory to the beginning of their relationship. The relationship between the two and how I'm setting things up did move a little quick here but in my own experience that's how it happened for me. Similar experiences in life really can change a mind and push feelings on quicker than normal. Seeing yourself in someone else changed your views and mind, and with doubt already in Mercy's mind it pushed her feelings forward once her mind saw the connection.**

 **I'll make sure you see some familiar faces before it's said and done, we only just introduced Talon's two star players. I may have kept one hidden for….later purposes which you'll see in the next chapter! I hope everyone enjoyed this and with my new job you guys won't have to wait so long for a new update. Take care everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys and girls, long time no see. Sorry for the absence, writers block and life issues have killed my writing mood for a lot of my stories but fear not! THAT SHORT GOT ME BURNING! We will see 's friend in the coming chapters as well and booooooiiiii, it's gonna get good! As well, I'll be showing off the worlds heroes at different times as well, just for fun ^_^**

 **As well, with Mercy around the healing rate for has obviously shot up. Her staff, in game, heals all wounds and she can 'rez' so I'm taking this in a literal sense. It speeds up regenerative properties, which can cut the recovery rate of anyone tremendously.**

' _An old friend can never be found, and nature has provided that he cannot be easily lost' ~Samuel Johnson_

Chapter 4

A flurry of bullets rushed by, pelting the cover she hid behind and the wall across from them. She brought her gun up, popped it open to recharge and clicked it back in place. The woman leaned out from cover, firing off a few rounds, taking down another omnic bot before ducking once more as a fresh hail of bullets sprayed where she once was.

"I wish I had gun like that" said Hana, talking to Angela.

"No kidding, it'd be way easier" said Yi-Lang, ducking for cover again as she took down another few bots.

"How many more do we have left?" Angela asked Lang.

"At least two dozen but they're pressing in pretty hard right now. I don't know if we can take them all off before they surround the building even more." Mercy cursed, this was a time where even her suit would help keep someone alive as they shot more. She could negate nearly every bit of damage sent their way for a few seconds but this peaking wasn't fast enough. Where was Jack when you really needed him? How did she even get talked into this situation!?

That morning 

"Ok Hana, you've been out of the hospital for a week and your recover is going fine. You seem nearly in full health but you can't just go off rushing to combat training again. You need to start small. Try light exercise, some cardio and resistance bands and move up from there" said the doctor, her doctor if you asked the right person.

"Hmm, so I should probably use the normal work out gym instead of the Meka pilots training camp?"

She received a dull look "Yes."

Hana smiled "Don't you work out?" Angela nodded her head.

"Then just meet me there! You can do your work out and show me stuff cause….heh, I don't know how to not go all out usually."

Angela gave her a deadpanned look "That's putting it lightly."

"So mean!"

The blonde laughed a little and stepped into the elevator "Fine, Hana. I'll meet you there so you don't go rebreaking your arm."

The doctor enjoyed the frantic look on the young pilots face "I so won't!" As the elevator moved to one of the lower floors Mercy looked to ceiling.

"You were right, Ana. Things really do change in the blink of an eye. I never saw this coming and I don't think I'd be able to even imagine she'd trap me in her like she does so easily without even realizing it. I want to enjoy this a little more but…..I'm nearly done. I guess…ugh, I'll worry about it when the time comes. For now I just need to enjoy what I have" said the doctor, composing herself as the door opened and she headed to the workout center. Even now, it was normally empty. Most of the time, she found a few people at different times but it was rarely used since they had so few guest that even planned to use the room. Due to her extended stay she needed to keep her body in shape without being in a constantly moving zone so this was her way to do such.

She stepped in and set her bag down, taking off her closed lab coat to reveal a plain pair of skin tight workout pants and a similar looking blue long-sleeved shirt. She preferred the tighter clothes working out, just like her suit. Even if she gained more looks than she wanted because of it. As she was pulling a bottle of water out from her bag the door opened and she turned to see something she wasn't fully expecting to see.

Hana, but dressed in something she never expected to see her in. A tight sports bra and shorts that should be illegally short. Everything Angela tried not to focus on was in full view and tightly packed, like a package ready to be unwrapped for Christm-Bad Mercy! Focus!

"Ready to get started?" said Angela and Hana nodded, setting down her bag and bottle before sitting down as her instructor said. They began with team stretches, warming up and starting to push on muscles Hana hadn't used in a while.

"Let me know if you feel too much pain. Don't be afraid to go easy. It's the reason I'm here after all" said Mercy with a smile that made Hana blush due to the closeness of the woman as she helped stretch out her legs.

"Y-yea, I will."

"Good, now switch." Once the stretching was done Mercy began the workout, or what would call hell on earth. Easy!? Go easy she said! She was nearly competing with the level she did on her normal routine when she was fit for duty! What was up with this woman! Thankfully, she cut the session short stating if they pushed a normal workout time then it'd only be doing more harm than good for Hana. So she took that as her time to slouch over a bench and wipe of her sweat as she downed a bottle of water.

"Hey, Hana. I have a question."

Hana tossed the towel over her shoulder and looked to the hot blonde sitting across from her "Sure, what's up?"

"Is there anyone in the team you really connect with?"

Hana seemed to think hard and shrugged "Besides , not really. Everyone is kinda doing their own thing unless we train now. Thankfully….." said , the last word being almost too quiet for her friend to hear.

"How come you stay here then?" asked Mercy and Hana tilted her head.

"Cause you're here, doctor. I'm your guide so I stick around. I'm mostly off duty for the moment since I'm your guide and main test variable in your tests. Otherwise I'd be at the station just outside the city there in the water. For now, my mechanic is there working on Tokki(Bunny, her mech name). I have a spare here I use too for practice, like everyone else. The main crew is out right now though, they have been since you arrived. They left right after you got here and I stayed to help you around. You should probably be meeting them sometime today I think if they come by on schedule."

"Oh yes, the Chairman told me the others would return for the testing I need to finish stage one and data gathering this week. Is the others here back-ups?"

"Yeah, that's what brings all the hostility and why I'm in charge mostly here. I'm the mainline and the figure girl for everything. They like to keep me around more often for publicity but these guys don't take kindly to a 'super star' like me hanging around the relief team" said Hana. Angela could guess that, it would be a downer seeing all your hard work against someone as skilled as Hana. She was considered the best pilot for a reason, not for simply show.

"Who cares what they think, right Tokki!?" shouted a new woman, walking in in a plug suit half on to her pants a sports bra on top.

" !" shouted Hana, jumping up to hug the older woman as she walked in and Angela stood. She knew the older woman, the supposed 'mom' of the group that piloted the largest mech.

"Nice to see you too, Hana. Hey, I just got back so I need to shower and I defiantly need some recap on what incident went down. Yi-Ling invited me out for a drink, you want to tag along and fill me in?"

"Of course! Oh, can Angela come? Whoops, , this is Angela Ziegler, she's the doctor the chairman brought in."

The older women shook hands briefly and the mecha pilot smiled "I know her, here to work some crazy magic on us. Course she's welcome, she's the one who kept you alive and a few others, or so I'm told. We'll be going out in a few hours for lunch. I'll meet you two in the lobby, say noon?"

"That's fine" said Angela.

"Good with me, I'm starving!"

The woman laughed "You always are! I'll see you two soon, yea?" She left but Angela didn't miss the knowing smirk and the playful wink she sent at her as she glanced at the younger mecha pilot then back to herself

' _Does everyone know!? Am I just that obvious or is she just that good? A better question…..is Hana just that dense?'_ thought Angela before Hana caught her attention by grabbing her clothes bag.

"I'm going to shower and change into some decent clothes before we head out. See ya in a few!"

Angela waved as she grabbed her own gear "See you soon."

Noon

Angela held a cold glass of water, just as Hana did, while held a harder drink just as the secretary did.

"Your kidding?! That reaper guy got in the hospital before you two beat him down and he just vanished into some smoke?"

"Yeah! It's so crazy!" said Hana, getting excited just recalling it.

The woman smiled and rubbed Hana's head "I'm just glad this girl here made it out ok. I know you've heard it from plenty of people now but thank you. I'm glad you were there to help her recover quicker."

"It's my job and one I do proudly but I appreciate the thanks" said Angel with a small bow of her head. looked to her phone, seeing it light up before she picked up the phone and held a short conversation and put it down.

"I gotta go meet with the team for a recap for the board, which was supposed to be TOMORROW BUT OH WELL!" shouted the woman before downing her drink and standing.

"We'll, maybe next time I can stay for more than dinner and a single drink. Have fun in my stay ladies!" With that said, she left, grabbing a cab before heading back to the main office to leave the three woman alone.

"The dessert should be ready in a few minutes. Apologies on the wait, we had to remake it due to an error with our equipment" said a waiter they hadn't seen at their table before. It caught Angela's attention. He hadn't even been seen the entire time they'd been there and it was nearly two hours now. She kept a close eye on the man, seeing him drop down a glass of water a table before he looked around.

"Doctor Ziegler, is there a problem?" asked Ling, grabbing her attention as she turned to look at the secretary.

"Yeah, I've never seen him all day and suddenly he's right here, passing by. Where's our waiter? I haven't seen her in a few minutes either" said Angela, suddenly not seeing him anywhere.

"Wait, is that him?" asked Hana, pointed ahead of her, catching Angela's attention to see him already across the street and seeming to be in a hurry as he rushed off down the street and away from the restaurant.

"Yes….what's he doing?" asked the doctor before suddenly the intersection exploded and chaos erupted a moment later. From the smoke and debris scattered across the now stopped street was a wall of dark purple omnic bots.

"Talon" whispered Mercy in a seething tone before the bots opened fire into the restaurant. Acting quickly, the group ducked down. Hana thought quickly, tossing the table over as they three took quick cover behind it. One by one, they had pulled their concealed side arms out before each one took turns returning fire in short volleys.

"What the hell is going on!?" shouted Ling, reloading her weapon as Mercy shout down another few bots and ducked behind cover.

"Those are talon bots, the terrorist group I mentioned! I don't know why their here though!" shouted the blonde woman. She looked around, seeing that luckily the place they were at was nearly barren with a late lunch crowd and everyone was behind some form of cover, or down and away from the hail of bullets.

"I've called for backup but we aren't anywhere near the main office for it to get here soon, or police!" shouted Yi-Ling, sending up another volley with before ducking down again.

"We can't take them all out like this" said Hana, already out of breath. She was tired and she was sore from the workout earlier. Her body wasn't fully recovered yet from the fight and she didn't have a lot of ammo left on her.

"We'll need a miracle" said the secretary before they all heard someone shout.

"Yosh, brother!" shouted someone before the sound of crashing was heard from the group of omnic converging on them. The three each peaked out at different spots from the shout, seeing something breeze through the omnic crowd with ease. However, as he sliced one, another, creeping behind the main lot, aimed at the silver suited warrior.

"Predictable" scoffed another voice before an arrow sent it down in one fell swoop. In less than a minute, a group of omnic appeared and now they were dealt with thanks to the sudden appearance of these vigilante heroes. As the three stood, putting their weapons away the silver suited man, seemingly more machine than man, turned to the trio.

"It's been some time, Doctor" said the man, bowing deeply as he stepped forward.

"Who…?"

"Forgive me, I have changed attire a little since our last encounter back in Overwatch." It clicked before his mask slowly moved forward and he grabbed it, revealing his face.

"Genji, at your service" said the man, holding up his hand in a single tiger sign. A second later, he was embraced by the doctor in a hug. He didn't budge under the sudden weight and returned the hug happily before separating.

"Genji! You look amazing, and….and….so much happier! I've been responded to your letters for a while now but you look so much better in person!"

The ninja blushed a little under the praise "It's thanks to my sensei that I've found enlightenment once more in my life an accepted who I am now. It took time, but my brother has reconciled with me, after some….persistence on my part. We've been in the area, hunting a few Talon members that were reported to have ties with the Shimada clan in it's dark days. I didn't expect to see you out here though." As he spoke, a man dressed in a kimono top and special made leggings with a bow in hand walked through the broken store window.

"Genji, it's just these bots. The man disappeared under the confusion. We need to hurry before the trail runs cold again."

Genji turned and showed Angela "This is the doctor I spoke of, Hanzo." As those words were spoken the man went silent and walked up to her before dropping to his knees in a full bow.

"Thank you for repairing my mistake and saving my brothers life. I owe you a debt I cannot possibly hope to repay in my lifetime."

"I…It's fine, if he's forgiven you it's ok. It's my job to save those I see in distress, after all" said Mercy as Hanzo stood.

"I am glad to see the woman who saved him is doing well. Are you still connected with the group?"

"I….yes, the new one."

Genji's eyes lit up in happiness "As are we. Winston is speaking with us on the incidents with Talon recently as we tail an informant and their main assassination force here. A man known as Reaper is operating here, from the last report, and his two subordinates. That man that left here is supposed to be an informant for him."

"That reaper guy attacked me and Angela when I was in the hospital a week ago" said Hana and Hanzo seemed to curse in Japanese, something only Yi-Ling understood.

"We must move quickly, time of the essence. We will be in contact with your group once we know more and try to set up a joint operation if necessary. Let's go, Genji!" Hana watched as the two quickly rushed through the mess and moved forward where the man had disappeared off towards. She summed up everything she heard in one sentence.

"You have the coolest friends!"

 **Boom, back in action and we get to see some new faces! Yeah, I made the brothers make up for the story. It's not a perfect relationship but it works well in a missions standpoint like this one. They get along…..sort of. I'll do my best to update in a month or two but only after my new computer comes in! See ya guys as soon as I can!**

 **Announcement- Due to a few people PMing me, bothered by the fact I can't really thumb up any ideas for my older stories at the moment I'll be placing them on permanent hiatus until further notice. The Next Legend has already been stated to be on one while I work on the massive fixing work. Others will be placed on it. Here's the list**

 **Contingency—Gods of SAO—Legend of the Noblesse—HOTD: Naruto Style—New Breed—Real Me—The Next Legend**

 **Everything else either has partially finished chapters I am currently working on, I'm currently creating a special one for Halloween or will once the new computer rolls in. Appreciate everyone's support! You help make the magic happen!**


End file.
